Colourblind
by Tempted Sacrifice
Summary: I'm colour-blind. I cannot see what everyone else sees, when they describe the sky that has the deepest blue shade nor can I see the soft green grass. *AU, OOC. The impossible made possible.


For the first time in my entire life, I wish that I could see colours. Now you might ask, what do you mean?

I'm colour-blind. I cannot see what everyone else sees, when they describe the sky that has the deepest blue shade nor can I see the soft green grass.

It hasn't bothered me in the past, when I've been able to read books about all the colours, though I've only known the name, not the actual colour, which is quite sad, but as I said, it hasn't bothered me at all.

Until I met Severus Snape that is.

He's unique, someone completely out of our league. And the fact that he doesn't even know it fascinates me, and intrigues me. How can you not know the effect you have on most people, those who aren't afraid of you?

And I like that about him, might I even say love? He doesn't scare me, the walls of harshness that he has built. His attempt to make me horrified only makes me want him more, my love for him reaching higher levels. And as I hear him talk, watch his fluent movements as he stirs the liquid inside the cauldron, I wish that I could see colours, so that I could see the exact shade of his hair, the beauty of his eyes.

Black and white takes away some of the awkward handsomeness that he possesses, and oh how that makes me want to see it all, the vibrant colours that I'm sure he's surrounded by.

"Miss Lovegood, do you know how dangerous it is to mix those slices of salamander skin with newt's eyes?" His baritone voice shook me out of my thoughts, and I turned my eyes to look at him, a dreamy smile on my face as he scowled at me, clearly wondering what my problem is.

"Yes, I do actually. If you mix these two particular ingredients, especially while making such a volatile potion as Liquid of Colour, you can end up in pain ten times worse than the Cruciatus." My gaze got lost in his as I saw the surprise flicker through the depths of his dark orbs, and my smile widened just a bit, my face heating up as he unconsciously stepped forward, the strong scent of herbs and smoke entering my nose, and I sniffed slightly, wanting to savour the smell that was purely Severus.

"Very well." He coughed before abruptly turning away, his robes billowing gracefully behind him as he walked over to his work desk again, bottling the potion in ten small vials. With a flick of his wand, the wooden set swirled before disappearing, most probably to the Hospital Wing as the flasks had been labelled with different kind of potions such as blood-replenishing, pain-relief, dreamless draught etc.

"Professor Snape?" I paused, waiting for him to turn his face towards me before continuing. "Does this look right to you?"

He stepped forward, his eyes concentrated on the potion, a small crease between his brows. After a while he dipped his head, and my heart soared in my chest as I conjured a small flask, pouring some of the clear liquid inside, before gently leaning my head back, the potion quickly travelling down my throat.

At first, I thought that I had done something wrong, as nothing happened, but then something started to change.

Black and white turned into multiple colours, and I watched with amazement as everything slowly came to life, as if someone was painting the whole room with a swish of his or her wand, and a laugh escaped my mouth as my fingers trailed the desk in wonder, the deep brown colour looking so alluring to me right now.

I turned my head around, and gasped, my eyes trailing down the form of my stoic Professor, his black hair falling softly around his face, framing his pale face and two black coals stood out, watching me intently as I took everything in. And before I could control myself, I flung my arms around his frame, squeezing him tightly, tears burning behind my eyelids as I burrowed my head in the folds of his robes, his scent wafting around me, comforting me as I took in everything that had been foreign to me until this moment.

"Thank you so much sir." I whispered, my voice choked up with emotions as I tried to express my gratitude, though not knowing how to go forth with it, as no one had ever done something this kind to me. When I was about to let go of his person, as he was standing stiff as a board, I felt strong arms encircle my waist, and I relaxed into his touch, feeling at peace for the first time in months.

After a while he let go and stepped back, and I stumbled a bit, but quickly regaining control of my limbs I stood up straight, ready to leave the classroom. But before I exited through the door I turned around, my blonde hair flying around me as I smiled my smile at him.

"You have no idea how much this means to me, to be able to see something that is an everyday occurrence for everyone else. And to be able to see you; I have admired you for so long. But nothing compares to the image of all of you. I have always thought of you as handsome, but nothing compares to this. It seems like you have an amazing aura. I've read about those, but never did I think that I'd actually see it. Ever.

"I might be called loony by most of the people, but I'm a good judge of people, and you are a good man Severus. And I can't thank you enough for the time you've spent with me, cramped up in this small space, trying to come up with a cure against colour-blindness. And watch out for the Wonkies, they have a tendency to attack people when they least expect it. Tricky creatures."

With that I left the room, closing the door gently behind me before skipping down the cold hallway, seeing it differently now that the Potion Master had given me colour.

He made my dream come through.

**A/N:** YAY, I finally tried writing Luna Lovegood. I know, it is totally OOC, and I tried to make her more like herself with my made up creature Wonkies in the final sentence of her small speech. Well, at least I tried, and I have many more opportunities to hone my writing, and make her character more believable.


End file.
